Before Time Was Destroyed
by RikuRoyalty
Summary: Who were Allen's parents? Did they really abandon him? Or was it just all to protect him? Find out Allen's origins and what exactly makes him so strong.
1. Chapter 1

**HE WASN'T ABANDONED, HE WAS LOVED.**

You all know the story of the Destroyer of Time. About how he was abandoned and then adopted by Mana, only to later become cursed and train as an Exorcist. How his life was filled with an unspeakable misery, but also filled with an indescribable love. The love of his adoptive father, and of his comrades with whom he fights Akuma with. Well, what if he was never abandoned? What if his parents had loved him, even with his deformed arm? Who were they, and why was poor Allen left all alone? It all begins with a small girl, who's eyesight was taken from her because of her small act of love . . .

_I am_

_I am a freak_

_My eyes can never open_

_My heart can never heal_

_I am a Fallen Angel_

_Sentenced to walk the world_

_With no sight and no voice_

_I can sing no longer_

_Speak no words_

_Oh God, why?_

_What did I do to deserve this?_

_Is it because I loved him?_

_The 'Cursed One'?_

_The one who overcame you?_

_Oh, please, take whatever your want from me_

_But the child must live_

_He must live on and continue walking_

_Just as 'He' did . . ._

It was an inevitable day. I had to watch the humans. They walked and walked, not really knowing where to go. Didn't they know that they were stuck on that Earth? What could they be walking for? I had no idea.

I am an Earth-bound Angel assigned from God so that I could connect people with Innocence. In other words, I had to choose those worthy of Innocence, as God was the one who created it for the humans. Humans. They walked like mindless dolls, as if there were a purpose to it all. Despair, sadness, and anger seemed to be the only things these humans were capable of feeling.

I sat in midair, brushing my white hair with my fingers. I looked down at the human city below me. It was bustling with business men, women in frilly clothing, and children who played in the mud. I smiled at the children. Humans were, beings of despair, but only the adult ones. The energy coming from children was so pure and warm. Ah, how ignorance can form a person.

I let my feet swing as I looked around the town. It was rare when I found someone who was worthy of an Innocence. As most of the people I had chosen were children. I felt bad about dragging them into a war but I had no choice. They were the ones deemed worthy in my eyes.

"Angel! Angel!" cried a few of the younger children. I looked down to see them pointing at me and waving. I waved back. A lot of children under the age of ten could see me, but as their minds developed, so did their human 'common sense'. It made me a bit lonely.

I sighed and flew around a bit in the air, but never leaving the children's sight. "Angel! It's an Angel, mommy!" A woman with brown hair and a tired look on her face glanced up at me, but then shook her head and smiled. "Oh? Really? What does she look like?" The woman played along with the short and chubby boy of about six. He rubbed his eyes before smiling at me with one of his front teeth missing. "She's really pretty, mommy. Her hair is white! Like an old lady's . . . but she looks like big sister!"

I wavered in the air a bit. Old lady? I loved my hair! But the big sister comment was nice . . . . I twiddled my thumbs at the thought of a family. Angel's never had a family, except for each other. I wondered what it was like, to have a mom or dad . . . . No, I couldn't think of such things. I was an Angel after all. I had to be grateful for what I had.

I stretched my wings with my arms and yawned. The sun was almost down, and when the sun went down the demons came out. I sighed a bit before flying upwards. I went higher and higher into the clouds before I came to a very large and fluffy one. Resting a bit on it, I relaxed myself into it's comfortable softness.

I closed my eyes as the cloud slowly moved with the wind. I drifted off into sleep as I waited for the cloud to take me somewhere random. A place where more than just children could see me.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I've always wanted to write an 'Allen origin story'. Maybe it's because I just couldn't completely accept people who could simply abandon their children. I hope you like, 'Before Time Was Destroyed' because I am completely writing this on the hopes that Katsura Hoshino will actually give us some insight as to _who the hell his parents are!_

Friend: You're greedy you know that?

Me: You _just _noticed this?

* * *

Despite the humans that inhabited it, the world was beautiful. Even as I was drifting on my new found cloud, I could smell the freshness in the mountains as I passed over them. I stretched away my sleepiness and prepared for a flight. I loved mountains.

I breathed in the air once more before plummeting down to the peaks below me. The world was spinning for a second before I was able to correct myself and be able to glide. I laughed out loud as I explored my surroundings. The mountain was huge!

A bit of smoke caught my eye, making me turn toward a small village. I tilted myself so that I flew toward the village instead. It was curious as to why humans would make a home in such a place. It was a dangerous location and it was cold. Were they masochistic?

Whatever reason they were there for, it didn't look like they were there long. The village was empty. Except for the one house that had smoke coming out of it, there was no sign of life anywhere. I flew in closer until I was only four feet from the ground. No, there were people. They were inside though, hiding. I looked from side to side, wondering what I should do. I had never felt this awkward before.

I decided to go to the house with the smoke. It seemed like a logical place to start. I folded in my wings and fell to the ground. The snow made my feet tingle a bit, but I could feel no cold. I frowned in slight disappointment. I had often heard humans complain about how cold or how hot it was but I was never able to feel it for myself. I had no body and as such I had no means of feeling anything, physically.

I walked toward the house. I knew I was making footprints in the snow, but that was the fun of it. The humans couldn't see my footprints, but the children could. It was funny. It was like whatever trace I left in this world was erased simply because adults didn't want to believe.

I came to the door and waited a bit. I could always just go through it, but I didn't want to see something awkward like last time. (I had accidentally saw someone showing, and it wasn't very pleasant) I hummed a bit, wondering what I should do.

I raised my hand and lightly tapped my knuckles on the door. Only a child would hear it though, maybe I could get them to open the door. If there was a child in there.

I shifted back and forth on my feet as I waited. There was a thumping sound coming from the opposite side of the door as someone shouted, "HOLD ON!" I froze at the voice. It didn't belong to a child. It more belonged to a young man, maybe seventeen. I looked behind me, hoping to see someone there. No . . .no one.

Before I could run the door swung open to reveal a messy-haired teenager. His cloths were bent and wrinkled while his shirt wasn't completely buttoned, revealing some abs. I tilted my head at his bed-hair and it's chestnut color. It seemed to contrast with his gray eyes. His whole appearance made me giggle.

"Um?" He started to ask as he looked at me up and down. _Could he really see me?_ "W-who are you?" He asked as his face turned beat red. I looked down at myself and frowned. I didn't have any cloths on, why would you when you had no body? But my hair was long enough to cover everything that humans deemed 'private', so I didn't see a problem. I knew I had a female appearance. Apparently I was female in life, but no Angel could remember their human life.

"C-come in." The boy stuttered as he moved from the doorway to let me in. I nodded a thanks before stepping into his home. It looked cozy. He had a fire going in the fireplace while a dog was lying by it. It was an old dog, but it seemed kind enough as it wagged it's tail when it saw me. Most animals were happy to see me in fact.

I looked back at the boy and smiled at him. Which only seemed to make him blush more. "H-hold on a minute!" he said as he ran back upstairs. I tilted my head into the hallway to watch as he ran back down with a shirt in hand. He threw the shirt at me and turned around, obviously embarrassed. I caught the shirt and examined it in between my fingers. It was a soft cotton, that fit perfectly with it's pure white color. It was already unbuttoned at I swung it around my shoulders and fit my arms into the sleeves. It was long enough to be a dress, but that was to be expected. The boy was about a foot taller than me.

"S-so?" He asked and I began to wonder if he was cold with his constant stuttering. "Aren't you cold?" he asked in sudden alarm, "I mean, you were out in the snow . . .with no cloths on!" I tilted my head to the other side, unsure of how to answer him. "I cannot feel cold." I said with my voice. It had been nearly a century since I had talked last, yet my throat did not falter.

His eyebrows furrowed a bit at the unexpected comment as I quietly looked him over. He seemed distant, thinking. "Hypothermia?" I heard him whisper as I tried to remember what that was. I watched even more intently as he shook his head so suddenly. I felt a strange sensation as he put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me toward the fire and the dog. "Warm up." was all he said as he walked away into what I guessed was the kitchen. _How strange . . ._ I thought to myself as I rubbed the shoulder he touched. It felt . . .different. Was this what warmth felt like?

I went over to the flicking flames of orange and red and watched as they licked through their food of tinder. I knelt by the fire, only able to feel tingles as the light radiating from it hit my face. I looked down at the dog below my knees as it slept peacefully. I smiled and stroked the old retriever's fur as I waited for the boy to come out of the kitchen.

It was a strange day. A human _teenager _boy could see me. I could still not feel cold and I could still not feel warmth and yet, what was that sensation I had felt when he touched me. Why had this person not gained his human 'common sense'? What was _wrong _with him. I shivered a bit at the thought of him being a Noah, but I was supposed to be able to sense those things . . .wasn't I?

* * *

Me: NO MORE!

Friend: No more what?

Me: NO MORE SUSPENSE!

Friend: What suspense?

Me: Good point . . . .


	3. Author's Announcement

Announcement!

It wasn't my fault! My computer crashed and it took me forever to retrieve the data! It's not my fault that I couldn't update so please don't blame me! I will update everything, I promise! As an extra apology I will even ensure that the new chapter will contain at least 3000 words! ONCE AGAIN, NOT MY FAULT!


	4. Chapter 3 4

Me: YAY! I had managed to recover all of my FanFics! So please look forward to them in the future. Seeing as I have nothing better to do for the summer.

Friend: You _could _go outside and get som exersize . . .

Me: *HISSSSSS*

Friend: 0.0 Or not . . . .

Me: Hey, at least I'm not in Slytherin!

Friend: Wrong FanFic . . . .

Me: Whoops!

* * *

It was strange. I had often fantasized about being about being able to communicate with humans, or at least those of the older variety. I had always wondered what had made them unable to see us. I don't think they fully understood the loneliness of an Angel. Being something with divine knowledge, we had often found the actions of humans silly and unneeded. I had watched other Angels laugh lightly at the humans. It was a laugh similar to that of what a mother would produce for her child when the child asked a silly question so honestly. A loving, yet misunderstanding laugh.

I could not bring myself to laugh with these Angels. At first, I thought it was simply because I didn't contain a sense of humor, but then I soon realized the truth. It had happened when there was a woman I had been watching over. A small, Chinese woman who owned some sort of food shop, she also had a child. He was a young boy, by the name of Komui, a strange name if you ask me. He was a wild, young one. Always full of life, and had loved his mother dearly.

The woman had been one of the rare people that had inspired me. Such a hardworking human who did everything for her child. The only pleasure she had was on a rare occasion when she would let her umbrella down and allow the oncoming rain to soak her through. She had looked so lovely in that moment. Her black hair would be plastered on her face and shoulders while her deep green eyes would remain closed and her face would be towards the heavens as she clutched her necklace. I had felt something that day that an Angel is forbidden to feel. It was a light twinge in my aching heart, but it was there nonetheless.

I was envious of her. I was envious of a human.

I wanted to feel the rain. I wanted to let it trickle on my face as its iciness would help me breath. I wanted to ask her what the sensation was like, but I knew she could hear me. I continued to watch the woman, until years later when she died of childbirth. The young girl she had given birth to was named Lenalee, after her grandmother. I was to leave the now orphaned children, but not before I accommodated the young girl with Innocence. That had been a year ago, but I still haven't forgotten that human.

I stretched my feet out to the fire, carefully avoiding the old dog. The tingly feeling was on my feet, but I knew that feeling was not warmth. What was warmth? Desire seemed through my chest and into my heart. I wanted to feel, I wanted . . . What did I want? I had a perfect life. I was an Angel. A divine being! How could I be so selfish? Was I truly that despicable?

"Are you alright?" I looked up at the voice of the boy from before. His chestnut hair was swaying as he tilted his head to look at my face. He was looking at my face and only my face. What a gentleman. "I'm fine." I responded, twisting my tongue with the words. It felt so strange to speak. Although we Angels had the ability to speak, we could just simply speak into each other's minds, so it was really unnecessary. We only had the ability because once in a while there would be a human who would be lost. A human who thought that life was too much in different forms. It was our job to help that human on the right path, before a Demon found the poor soul.

"You speak strangely." Was what he responded with. I blinked twice at his forwardness. "I'm not used to speaking." I answered truthfully. He seemed to think this over as if it were strange. His shoulders shrugged down and his posture relaxed. He seemed to be staring into space as he thought about something. I curled my feet in and twisted so that I was on my knees. I looked up at his face so that I could see his expression. His eyebrows were pinched together while he slowly chewed on the inside of his lip. One side of his face was lit by the fire while the other was shadowed. I watched until a piece of his hair had escaped from behind his ear. I reached up and tucked it back in place, unthinking about the action I had just did.

He seemed to finally realize that I was present as his eyes widened in surprise at my gesture. I tilted my head to the side, in hopes of recognizing his new expression. Instead of the pulled-together eyebrows he once had, they were now pulled apart from him eyes and up on his forehead. His eyes had gotten significantly bigger and for the first time I realized that they were a sapphire blue. The young man's face had even gone from its usual peachy color, to a sort of pink. Even his breathing had changed. Before, it was slow and you could barely hear it. Now it was heavy and fast. It was almost as if he had run a marathon, but seeing as how that was impossible, I began to wonder if he was sick.

"Are you alright?" I said as I straightened up to get a better look at his face. He pulled back immediately, as if I were the plague. "I-I'm fine." He paused for a minute before trying to get his thoughts together. "I'll make some tea, do you mind Earl Gray? It is all I have at the moment." I nodded, unsure as to whether I could drink tea or not. "Well, then. Follow me." I watched as he turned from me, giving me the opportunity to jump to my feet and float down to the floor.

I pet the old dog for a minute before joining my new friend into the kitchen. The hallway had given me a new sense of tingles, probably meant to protect me from feeling the cold, but when I stepped into the kitchen, it all went away. Instead there were tingles infesting my body. It must have been the warmth in the air. I looked over at the oven that was obviously baking a pie and then to the teapot on the stove that was just warming up. It was a cozy, normal home. Yet, why did it feel so strange to have a normal home in this town. It was like a ghost town, except people replaced the ghosts.

I looked over at the kitchen table that only contained two chairs. One was pulled out, which the other was neatly in place. _Strange, _I thought, _normally they would both be out of place, unless he lives alone. _I looked over at the chestnut haired man and started processing my situation.

I was alone with a man with a female body. If I was human I knew that this would have been a dangerous situation for me. He didn't seem like someone who would try to do something to me, but if worst came to worst I could always go through the walls and out of here. I shuddered at the thought of all those woman I had witnessed get raped.

When an Angel is sent to watch over a human it is usually because they have a very unpredictable future, one that could very well end badly. It usually does, since there is not much an Angel can do but influence people. But then again, we could only influence them if they were listening, which is usually when they are broken down. That only happens after the traumatizing incident.

Over my three hundred years of living, I had spent many of them comforting the women who had been raped under my care. I hugged them, whispered in their ears and refused to leave them until they showed some sort of life in their eyes, or when they start relaying on someone else to heal their invisible wounds. I was never seen, heard, or felt, but I enjoyed helping these women. Even if it was a bit lonely.

I walked over to the empty, pulled out chair and carefully bent my knees so that I was sitting on it. I had never sat on a chair before and it felt strange. A new set of tingles made their way from my bottom to my shoulders. I shivered at the contact, but I tried to pay them no heed. It was strange enough that this was happening. I pulled my knees in so that my heels were also resting on the chair while my toes dangled off the edge.

I looked down at my toes and waited for him to finish the tea. I heard a chair slid across the table, but I still didn't look up. I heard a couple taps as something was placed on the table. I wiggled my toes a bit as I started to wonder why I was even there in the first place. It wasn't like we Angels had any ruled to abide by, just so long as we didn't commit any sins, then we would be accepted. But that was the problem, I couldn't tell if conversing with a human was a sin or not. I would imagine it wouldn't be, considering that humans are not even supposed to be able to see us. Then again the Noah clan was technically human, and we weren't allowed to converse with them, so what did that mean for me?

I was also worried about the human himself. I didn't know if he would be targeting by demons, or even Akuma now that he was in contact with me. The Noah probably wouldn't think twice about it, but I had often heard rumors that Akuma loved the scent of Angels. If an Akuma were to kill an Angel, then it would be roughly like killing a hundred humans. It would speed up its evolving process much more quickly, making it even more dangerous and harder to kill. Thus, the scent of an Angel could attract more Akuma, putting the human in danger.

"So what brings you here?" I heard him ask in a slight English accent. I raised my head slowly to look at his face that contained a small smile and eyes filled with concern. He was such a kind boy –no, young man. I corrected myself. Even if I was older than him, that did not make him a child in human eyes. I shifted my eyes a bit, unsure of how to answer his question. He seemed to notice my predicament. "My name is William Anderson, and you?" Again I didn't know how to answer. The truth was, I didn't have a name, no Angel did.

I bit my lip as I tried to come up with something. "A-Angelus." It was the best thing I could come up with, but honestly it sounded pathetic. I didn't lie, all I did was translate 'Angel' into Latin, but I felt better now that I had something to be dubbed.

His eyes widened for a split second before reverting back to normal. He seemed to lean back in his seat as if relieved about something. "Well, that's a start. Are you lost?" I thought it over before answering. I didn't know where I was so I guess I was lost. I nodded slowly, wondering what William would do. "I'm going to try to contact your family, if you could tell me the number? Or at least the area code of where you live? Even a city name would be enough-" I decided that was where I needed to cut him off, "There's no need." I said, perhaps a little too quickly. He raised an eyebrow at me before continuing. "If you don't want to go home, then I'm not sure about what I should do. Your family is probably very worried about you right now, it would only take a few days to send them a letter-" I found myself interrupting him again, "I don't have a family."

He furrowed his eyebrows together as he turned his head to his hands. Once again, he was lost in thought. I didn't mind waiting for him though, it seemed funny how he just suddenly started staring into space. "So . . . you're alone?" he asked in a pained voice. Once again, I found myself unable to answer. Why was this human making it so difficult to answer questions? Was I really alone? Wasn't God supposed to be there for me? If that was true, then why did I feel loneliness almost all the time? No, not all the time. I only felt it whenever I observed humans. Why was I so strange? So different?

"I do not mind being alone . . . " I said in barely a whisper. For the first time I found it difficult to speak. I watched as William shook his head furiously and slammed his fist on the table. It puzzled me as to why he was so frustrated, did he hate my answer? Had I answered correctly? I was so scared that I may have done something wrong that I found my hands shaking slightly. Why was this human making me feel such terror?

I looked over his features once again. To my surprise, he wasn't hostile. In fact, he looked like he was in pain. His eyes were shut tightly and he was biting his lip. His fist was shaking, as was his entire body. I saw some tears peak threateningly from the corners of his eyelids. "Don't lie to me." He said in such a small voice that if I hadn't been listening for it, I probably wouldn't have heard it.

Lie? When had I lied? I recounted my words going over them, trying to make sense out of how I lied. Lying wasn't that great of a Sin. It was really hard for Angel's to tell if they were telling the truth or not, especially with subjects we were least familiar with. It was usually easier when it was about ourselves, or about our day. We could just recount things in our heads and every other Angel would be able to sense it. It wasn't the sin that bothered me. It was the fact that I couldn't recognize any of my words as a lie.

"I never lied!" I said in protest. My breathing was starting to speed up as I was still replaying the memory in my head. "Yes you did!" he said back, opening his eyes in frustration. I decided to retaliate, "How did I lie?" If I hadn't known better, I could have sworn his sapphire eyes were blazing. "You lied about not minding being alone." I was baffled at his logic. This human may as well be insane, "How could I lied about something that is about myself?" I asked back. I would have smiled at my success if I wasn't so frustrated.

"People can lie to themselves." He answer, I pouted a bit. William would just not let up. "Impossible." Was all I said as I crossed my arms. "It's not impossible." He sighed, being noticibly calmer than before. I huffed and answered a bit rudely, "Then give me some proof." His hand was now fingering his tea cup as he thought about how to answer. Just when I thought I'd won, he said something in a small whisper, "If you don't mind being alone, then why did you knock on my door?"

* * *

Me: Che! It took me forever to write this thing. I am so not used to longer chapters . . . so don't expect much.

Friend: Tsk, Tsk, tsk, you should really be getting into the habit.

Me: I just get so anxious though! The shorter the chapters, the faster the updates!

Friend: Oh? Well then, what about those people who prefer longer chapters?

Me: THEY'll JUST HAVE TO DEAL!

Friend: Ok, OK. Just calm down Ms. or Mr. Whatever the hell you are . . .

Me: THAT'S MEAN!

Friend: You'll just have to deal.

Me: . . . can I smack you again?

Friend: *runs away*


	5. Chapter 5

Me: You know, I love 'Love Stories'

Friend: And why is that?

Me: Because they always have a happy ending!

Friend: What about Romeo and Juliet?

Me: . . .

Friend: Didn't think of that did you?

Me: No, I did. I just really can't consider that a love story. I mean, Romeo and Juliet had a one night stand, you don't normally fall in love with that. All they had was sexual tension, I really don't see how they could have loved each other within that short amount of time. If they did have time, then they probably would have fallen in love, but all I see in them are over-dramatic teenagers.

Friend: . . . You really thought this through didn't you?

Me: Hmm, oh no, I just came up with it on the spot.

* * *

For the first time in my life of hundreds of years, I was stumped. Why had I knocked on his door? I had no reason to. I thought back to that moment to where I had rested my knuckles on the wooden door in front of me. Why? Was I secretly hoping that a child would answer? That someone would see me? I looked down at the tea in front of me and reached my hands out to grasp the cup. There was a tingly feeling but it soon disappeared. No warmth. I could not feel warmth. I could not feel.

I stopped as I looked down at my heated drink. There were ripples on the surface but why? I reached up with one hand to touch my cheek. I froze as I felt tingling droplets falling on them from my eyes. Was I . . .crying? But we Angels only cried when another one of us died. I could not sense the death of an Angel nearby, so why? I looked up at William, hoping he could give me some sort of answer for my tears. It was odd. I, an Angel, was seeking for answers from a human. I was older and yet why did he seem so much wiser?

"See?" He said with a warm smile, but his eyes still would meet my face. I froze as I saw that smile. It wasn't dazzling, or astonishing, but it was warm. Warmth I thought I would never feel.

"Can-?" I hesitated before continuing with my question, "Can I stay here?" I couldn't believe what I was asking. Normally I didn't have to ask, or really I couldn't. He seemed just as bewildered as I was, "Of course!" He said enthusiastically,

"I can't let someone go after they come to my doorstep dressing in nothing. You must be cold! Here let me . . ." He trailed off as he left the room in a hurry before coming back with a blanket. He draped it over my shoulders, touching me for a split second.

I froze at the touch. It was different. It wasn't tingly, what was it? I could not recognize the feeling. I reached up and grabbed his hand with mine, trying to determine what it was that I felt. "Your hand is cold." He said as he looked down at my light grip on his hand.

"Then your hand is . . . warm?" I asked uncertainly. I didn't know what warmth felt like so I wasn't sure. I had never touched a human before this day. William seemed thoughtful for a minute,

"I guess it is, I was making tea before this so-," He looked at my face for the first time since our little spat.

His sapphire eyes were locked with mine as he raised a hand to touch my cheek and whip a tear away. "Are you alright?" He asked in a serious tone. I shook my head and closed my eyes as I rested my face into the palm of his hand.

"I'm sorry." I said as I tried to pull myself together. I let go of his hand and shied away from his touch. I shouldn't have touched a human. I couldn't be sure, but it felt forbidden. Then again, wasn't it forbidden for humans to see Angels?

Everything was wrong. Why was I here? I had to leave, now. I couldn't stay, no matter how much I longed for it. It was impossible, forbidden. If I did stay, I would probably turn into a Fallen Angel. To become like Lucifer was something to fear, at least for me. I shivered before standing up. The human toward over me, like he was more powerful then I was. _Maybe he is, _said a voice in my head. It was possible. Exorcists are an example, as are Noah. But that only made me want to leave even more.

I dropped the blanket and turned around. I wanted to run, but for some reason my legs would only allow me to walk. My selfish desire to be seen had brought me here, so it was only right that my sense of duty would let me leave. William didn't stop me. He didn't try to restrain me, or capture me. He simply let me go, to which I was forever grateful to him.

When I reached the door it was only then that I realized how large it was. I reached forward with my hand but for some reason I didn't touch the handle. Instead I rested my palm on the door and lowered my head. I wanted it to open on its own. I wanted it to tell me to leave, to tell me I wasn't supposed to be there.

Yet . . .

I was seen. A human could _see _me, touch me, and even talk to me. I have never felt happier, but why? Was it because my desire was fulfilled, or was it more than that? What was it about this human that made me want to leave but stay at the same time? Never in my life had I ever felt more _alive. _It was terrifying and humiliating that I had brought myself down to such a level. To be alive was to feel, to feel was to be human, to be human was to make mistakes. Mistakes that we could not afford in the upcoming war ahead.

I looked back at the human standing in the hallway and then to the door in front of me. A choice was supposed to come easy to us. It was never supposed to be this hard to make a decision. God had granted us that ability yet why was it failing me now? This whole place was making me different and I knew that if I stayed any longer that I would be doomed to become . . . .

"You are free to come and go as you wish." The human said calmly behind me. I turned around to face my host. His sapphire eyes were a shade darker than before but not in the way that humans lie. It was so easy to tell when a human was lying. Either their heart beat sped up at the lie or they had some sort of habit that they did whenever they did lie. The most obvious way, however, was the shade of their eyes. Emotions could be locked away but never forgotten and when they are they can only be seen through the eyes. It's small, and rare, but if you observe long enough you can easily tell.

William wasn't lying to me. He was sincerely offering me a place to stay. No, the darkening in his eyes was something else; a different emotion that I couldn't comprehend. There was sadness brimming in his eyes. It was only there for a second but I knew that within that time that he was sad for some reason. I could not understand why; the human mind was never something I could comprehend and I was always told that I shouldn't dwell on such things.

I suddenly felt very tired. It hadn't been very long since last I slept but all this excitement was making my eyelids heavy. Maybe I could stay, just for tonight. "Tonight?" I asked in almost a whisper, "Can I stay tonight?" Even if he said no I could always rest myself on a cloud, there were plenty in the sky.

William seemed to brighten at my words as he answered my question, "Of course! I have a spare bedroom upstairs, and it's relatively clean." I nodded at his words as I followed him up the stairs. I couldn't really pay attention to most of what he was saying due to my tired state, but I tried my best.

We walked down a hallway that contained the thinnest layer of dust and entered a room that had such dust as well. The walls were a light purple with a hint of blue while the bed cover itself was a light blue. There was a bedside table and a wardrobe in the corner. Both windows were closed but sunlight streamed in as the shades were pulled back. Snow was gently resting itself on the window's edge as I could see the forest and its trees blow in the wind.

I liked this bedroom. I really liked it a lot. It felt secure and, dare I say it, warm. I traced my hand over the light blue blankets and yawned at the sight of the comfy-looking bed. I looked back at William as he was standing in the doorway. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'll be downstairs; you looked tired so I suggest that you get some rest." I nodded as I watched him leave and close the door behind him.

I yawned and lay down on the bed. It wasn't as comfortable as a cloud, but it was pretty close. I turned and shuffled my feet under the blankets and rested my head on the pillow. It felt odd, sleeping like a human. But then again, this was an experience that I would probably never get again. I curled up on a ball so that I could cling to myself before I was dragged off into

* * *

my dreams.

*William*

It had been such an odd day that I didn't think it could have gotten any weirder. It had only been morning when a strange girl had ended up on my doorstep. Her hair was pure white; so white that it stood out, even in the snow. Her eyes were a strange purplish color, but sometimes I could even see gray. The fact that she was naked and not even fazed by the cold worried me. At first I thought it might have been hypothermia but she wasn't shivering or giving off any indication that she was cold. An odd woman indeed.

She couldn't have been older then sixteen which made me wonder: where were her parents? Even if she didn't have parents she would at least have a guardian of some sort. If that was so where were they? Did something happen? Was there an accident? The girl looked so lonely that I didn't think to ask.

That loneliness . . . that frightened look . . . it was as if she was half-dead. It was something I had seen before. I had seen it in Sarah . . . .

I shook my head vigorously. I was not going to think of her right now, not when I had other matters to deal with. I put a blanket over the girl, hoping she wasn't too cold. For a split second I could feel her skin on her neck, it was freezing! She froze at the touch before grabbing my hand with hers. It was also cold, but not as much as her neck.

"Your hand is cold." I wanted to slap myself at the comment. Very good Will, you just pointed out the obvious. I looked down at our linked hands to hide my blush. Angelus didn't seem to notice, however as her fingers were stiffened slightly.

I was about to pull away but stopped when she spoke, "Then your hand is . . . warm?" It was more of a question then a statement, which confused me. How could she not tell? Our body temperatures were polar opposites. (Excuse the pun)

"I guess it is, I was making tea before this so-," I started but as I turned to face her for the first time in minutes all I could do was stop. A glistening tear had caught my attention as it travelled down Angelus's face. Before I could stop myself I had my hand on her cheek and was whipping away the tear. "Are you alright?" was all I could manage to say. It was obvious that she wasn't alright, but how could I not ask?

"I'm sorry." She whispered out before suddenly getting up; dropping the blanket in the process. She didn't run, like I had thought she would, but she did walk to the entrance. I followed, although not too quickly as she seemed scared enough as it is.

Angelus stopped right in front of the door as if not knowing what to do. She reached out with one hand and leaned herself on the wood. It would be so easy to stop her, to make her stay. It couldn't be safe out there, especially not in this village, but I knew I couldn't do that. She was free to make her own choices.

"You are free to come and go as you wish." I really couldn't believe that I was offering a place to stay for a stranger, but she seemed harmless enough. A little shaken maybe, but then again who wasn't in this type of world.

My words seemed to have a positive effect on the white-haired girl because I could see as her muscles relaxed and her breathing became even. Whatever was going through her mind involved things I couldn't understand, then again maybe it was better this was. She turned to me and looked like she was about to say something but stopped at the look of my face. Her mouth opened and closed a couple times before she finally got her words out. "Tonight," I could barely hear here, "Can I stay tonight?"

I smiled at her in hopes that it would make her feel more comfortable. "Of course! I have a spare bedroom upstairs, and it's relatively clean." She nodded at me before I showed her the way upstairs. The extra bedroom that I had was clean, but I couldn't really be sure about the levels of dust.

I opened the door for her to the simple bedroom. Although simple, she seemed to marvel at it like it was an extravagant suite. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'll be downstairs; you looked tired so I suggest that you get some rest." I finished with before retreating outside to take a deep breath. Today had been a strange day and I could only guess that it was the start of many other strange days to come.

My normal life really was taking an odd turn, but was it better or for worse?

* * *

Me: I win~!

Friend: At what?

Me: I dunno, I just win.

Friend: . . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Well, everybody, this fanfic is coming to an end soon. *Dodges*

Friend: *Throws a plate*

Me: *Dodges* But do not worry! I will constantly remind you of a sequel that is coming up with it, I think I'm going to name it 'A Moment in Time', what do you think?

Friend: *Holds plate threateningly* Wait a minute! I thought you were going to call it 'A Time to Remember'?

Me: I dunno, I can't really decide . . .

Friend: How about 'An Awakening in Time'?

Me: Ooh, I like that one!

Friend: Whatever, just hurry up and decide! *Throws Plate*

Me: *Dodges* I can't~ Why don't you decide for me?

Friend: How many times do I have to tell you this? I AM A FIGMENT OF YOUR IMAGINATION!

Me: What are you, my conscious?

Friend: No, I'm your reasoning.

Me: No wonder you're insane.

Friend: . . . moving on, why don't you just ask other people to decide for you?

Me: UUUUH, sure! Why not? Works for me . . .

Friend: *Sigh* Ok, guys. Look's like Riku is having trouble in deciding a name. Just pick one out of the three up above to your liking.

Me: Thankies! ^^

* * *

*Normal POV*

The next few weeks were filled with confusion, hardship and friendship. William had grown comfortable with Angelus coming and going from his empty home, while Angelus was able to call it a home herself. She even took care to wear the appropriate attire when she visited. Although, most of her time was spent wandering the world in search of people who were worthy of Innocence. It was her job after all.

The town was still as strange as ever. Angelus took notice that the people only came out of their homes on Sunday, and even then they had disappeared into the church on the hill looking over the town until the sun went down. Oddly enough, she just accepted this as normal behavior. Being an angel, she had no common knowledge on how humans behaved so all she could do was accept this. In fact; it was William who she assumed was the strange one.

After six months of this comfortable exchange between human and angel, Angelus found herself only down to one last Innocence. This was very close to impossible. You see; angels create Innocence based on their health and lifespan mixed with their feelings. An Equipment type was the most common form of Innocence. It is when an angel grows a certain respect for the 'User' that they have chosen, and then they are able to place the Innocence within an item that is important to the 'User'. A Parasitic type was an even rarer type of Innocence. The angel creating the Innocence would have to be at least five-hundred years old, and even then it isn't assured that the angel could create the Innocence. For, besides age, the angel also had to understand the human.

Understanding humans is very difficult for angels. They are too pure to comprehend the horrors that humans create. Thus, it was rare for an angel to create a Parasitic type, for most are unable too.

The last type was a Crystal type. This type of Innocence could not be created by an angel. In fact, it must start out as either a Parasitic or an Equipment type and then it must evolve. For it to evolve, the 'User' must come to terms with his or her fate as an Exorcist in his or her own way. This is a near impossible task for humans and it is mostly due to the fault of the Free Will that God granted them. When someone has Free Will, then they seem to want to choose to do the opposite everything they are being told to do. Depending on the situation that could be a good or a bad thing, but in a war when you needed order? It would be assumed that the humans should just accept their fate and that they are only going to get hurt if they defy it.

At this moment, it was summer in the tiny mountain village and the snow had turned into a pile of slush. Angelus sat on top of William's house with trousers and a blouse on. Our little angel had decided that she hated dresses (or just clothing in general) and had gone straight to Will's old cloths that didn't fit him anymore. On the other hand they were very snug around Angelus's figure, to which only made William blush at the sight of her.

At this moment she was trying to figure out the reason she was unable to produce any Innocence. Angelus was a young angel and so when she first started to give out Innocence, the ones she gave out weren't made by her. In fact, they were made by Gabrielle, one of the higher angels who had very important work to do concerning the Noah. (The higher-ups were all given names) She had only made Innocence once before and that was when she had left it with the pregnant woman and her little boy.

At this stage in her life, she should have produced much more Innocence from her heart but for some reason only one had been created. It was the one sitting in her hand. She rolled it over from palm to palm, thinking about what she should do. She could always ask the higher-up angels for more Innocence, but she felt like she would only bother them. Not that any angel could be bothered, but then again it was only angel-instinct to assume that you were bothering others if you had a problem.

Maybe it was just her, but things seemed a little quiet in the world. The Noah had gone into hiding; waiting and biding their time until they were ready. She shivered at the thought of the Apocalypse. No human nor Earth-bound angel would be spared. That was their fate, and so it would be carried out by the will of God.

Still, there was a bitter feeling to these words.

* * *

*Angelus*

It was an unnerving feeling that coursed through my body as I realized that I couldn't create any more Innocence. Of course, I could have simply been a late bloomer but somehow, I knew that that wasn't the case.

I held the Innocence in my hand up to the sun before lying on my back to stare at the sky. I held the Innocence and twisted it in my free hand as I used my other one as a makeshift pillow. I knew I should have been more worried about my problem but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to care. I felt strange about it though.

In a split decision, I sprang up from my spot and ran off the roof, only to take flight a second later and rush into the clouds. I wanted to find the 'User' for this Innocence. I didn't know why, but I felt like it was important that I found whoever it was. I held the Innocence to my chest as I let the wind breeze through my wings and take me wherever. I was crazed with purpose as I flew in a random direction, blinded by the clouds.

I closed my eyes and prayed. I prayed with all my might that I might find the worthy person for this Innocence. My last Innocence. The winds grew wilder as I heard lightning in the distance. My lids grew significantly darker as I knew a storm was coming. I stopped flapping my wings and pulled them in slightly so that I didn't get hurt by the wind. I clutched the Innocence to my heart even tighter than before and waited as the storm through me to where I was meant to be.

* * *

*William*

I dressed slowly as the sunlight streamed in from my window. For some reason I was groggy this morning. Normally I was able to get up with no problems and get straight to work, but my body felt heavy and my eyelids didn't seem to want to stay open. I looked out the window to see a cluster of dark clouds in the distance. They felt ominous for some odd reason. My eyes narrowed at them as if they were the reason I felt so tired this morning.

Sighing, I finished getting dressed and headed downstairs to get something to eat. Angelus wasn't there but that wasn't too surprising. I frowned at the empty seat to where she would normally be sitting patiently. Disappointment filled my chest and my tired head, but I shook it away. This was normal for her; I had no right to change it.

I put on the stove and place a pot over the small spot of heat. I waited for the water to boil with unease. I licked my lips and waited for the feeling to go away but it kept eating at me. I looked out the kitchen window to see those clouds again. I scratched my shoulder and watched as they grew larger and closer than before. Storms weren't very uncommon this time of year, so why did I feel so uneasy?

I forced my head to turn away as I watched the fire underneath my boiling water. Something felt wrong. Something felt terribly wrong, but what exactly felt so wrong?

* * *

*Angelus*

I felt no pain; then again, it was impossible to feel pain in the first place. I knew that if I was a human I would be feeling pain everywhere, but being the angel I was it was impossible.

"Miss, are you ok?" I opened one eye to look up at the child who addressed me. Bright red hair was flowing with the wind as emerald eyes met mine. The child was, from the look of it, only two or three years old. I looked behind him to see that we were in the middle of a golden field of wheat. My clothes were ripped, but not terribly so. I lifted myself so that I could see the child even more clearly.

"I'm fine." I said as I looked around even more. The field seemed to go off in every direction and there didn't seem to be any civilization around. Strange, but oddly refreshing. "Where are we?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"You're in a wheat field by the border of Austria." I looked at the new voice that addressed me and was surprised to find an old man. He had rings under his eyes and a very wise-looking face. I could sense it, although it was faint. This man had Innocence and by the symbol on his jacket I could tell he was an Exorcist.

I tilted my head to the side before looking back at the child. This one wasn't an Exorcist, but he did have an unusually strong presence within him. I felt my empty chest, searching for the Innocence. _Did I drop it?_ I thought. Panic rushed through me as I tried to find it, only to realize that it was in my body. I sighed in relief; it was safe.

My knee raised itself as I slowly rose from where I was sitting. I looked over at the horizon, wondering if the golden fields went on forever. I glanced at the old man before looking down at the child. "What's your name?" I asked sincerely. I never understood why humans would want to use a baby voice with younger children, it made them look ridiculous.

"Bookman Jr.~" My eyes widened a little at his answer. I knew about the Bookman clan. They were said to be humans who had the most knowledge on the history of the world. They were said to hold the 'Truth' and to be neutral on both sides of good and evil. In order to keep their neutral beliefs they were to throw away all emotion and attachments to everything that happens around them.

I placed a hand on the child's head and looked at his bright red hair in sadness. I could feel the old man looking at me from behind but I didn't turn around. This child was going to have a rough future, and would have to make some very difficult decisions.

Slowly, something within me started bubbling up. It was a strange and unfamiliar feeling that was rising in my chest, but I could recognize it. I was creating an Innocence. This child had triggered something within me to create an Innocence for him. I understood immediately what I needed to do. I looked at what the young Bookman was holding. It was a little toy hammer. "Can I see that?" I asked as I lifted my hand from his head.

The boy grinned at me and handed me his little hammer. It was pitch black and made or some sort of wood. I frowned, knowing that wood wouldn't last long in a battle with Akuma, even if it was enforced with Innocence. Still, it was the only thing I could do at this time. I looked back at the old man, knowing that he wouldn't tell anyone of what I was about to do. The Bookman clan rarely ever revealed any information, and when they did they shared it with the world, not just one side.

I glided my hand over the hammer, making it darker and transforming the wood into metal. As I came to the handle I infused the Innocence with the hammer so that the hammer would become the Innocence. There was a soft green glow before it was ready. When the boy was ready, this would become a very deadly weapon. I smiled as the boy looked at my hands in awe. No doubt he would be remembering every detail of what just happened.

I handed him the hammer and he took it with his tiny hands. I knew that it would be a little heavier than normal, but I knew he could handle it. He was now a 'User'.

"Do you mind if I ask how you did that?" I looked over at the old man who addressed me one more time. Of course a Bookman would want all the details, though I really couldn't give them to him.

"Let's just say that there is more to this world then you think you know." I answered. He raised an eyebrow but nodded and called for the boy to follow him. I waved as they walked through the fields and to wherever they were going before. "Good luck," I whispered into the wind as it flowed through the air and tousled Bookman Jr.'s bright red hair. It was time for me to go home.

I stretched out my wings and lifted myself through the clouds before either Bookman would spot me. The Innocence from earlier was still within my body, but I paid it no mind. For some reason I felt really excited to go home, or what I considered my home. I closed my eyes and imagined chestnut colored hair and sapphire eyes.

* * *

*William*

It was storming so harshly that I was forced to partially board the windows. The winds were too strong and they threatened to break the glass. I was cleaning and making sure that there was enough firewood inside to last the night. All the while I was doing this I wondered where Angelus was.

I found myself biting my lip and trying to keep myself busy so that I wouldn't think about her. Everything I did, horrible scenarios crept into my mind, making me even more worried. I got up from my chair and started tending to the fire for the seventh time that night. My hand trembled as I fixed the logs so that they were burning properly. I had a terrible feeling, this storm wasn't normal.

I sighed and walked over to the window and looked through the open areas so I could see what was going on. As usual, the villagers were nowhere to be seen, but what really worried me was that the roofs were shaking and threatening to lose a few shingles.

I looked up at the gray and black sky, hoping to see a least a little of the Sun, but with no such luck. There was a spot of white out of the corner of my eye and I shifted my gaze to see if it was the Sun. I froze in horror. It wasn't the Sun. It was Angelus.

What really shocked me was the fact that she had wings. I stared at her as white hair flew violently around her shoulder blades. Her clothes were ripping in the harsh winds, but the most astonishing thing was her wings. They were struggling to balance themselves in the wind; they were failing miserably.

With no time to think I ran to my front door and ripped it open. I had no idea what was going through my head but it didn't seem to matter at my body moved instinctively. There was a flash of lightning and a scream from above. I watch as Angelus's wing was singed from the lightning, causing her to flail in the wind and fall to the ground. "Shit!" I yelled as I ran to where gravity was taking her. The wind was making it really hard to see and the rain ripped itself onto my face and body, creating bruises I knew I was going to feel later.

I don't know how I did it, but somehow I made it to her in time to catch her by the waist. Her eyes were closed in fear as she clutched to my shirt, all the while shivering. And here I was beginning to think that she couldn't feel the cold.

I shifted her small figure so that my left arm was under her knees and my right was under her shoulders. I was careful so that I didn't crush her wings. From there I carried her back to the house, still unsure of where I found the strength to battle that storm. "Come on!" I muttered as I had barely made it back before it started hailing. I took a second to set her on the couch before slamming the door shut and locking it behind me.

I was panting from the ordeal I had just been through. My hand was still resting on the door handle as I took a minute to gather my thoughts as to what had just happened. Ok, first thing, Angelus had wings. That was bit of a shock, but oddly enough I didn't mind. Next thing, I had just battled a storm that could have possibly killed me, and won. Last thing, I wasted no time in saving a girl I barely knew.

I walked back to the living room to see Angelus still in the position that I left her in, only her wings were gone. I bit my lip in frustration before grabbing a blanket and throwing it over her body. She sneezed, waking her up from whatever sleep she had put herself in. I watched her fiercely, a little angry at her but mostly angry at myself. What in the world happened to her?

Her eyes opened slightly as she sat up from her awkward position on the couch. "Will?" She asked in a small voice. I felt my eyes soften at her voice, but I was still a little angry.

"What in the world did you think you were doing?" I asked her, not necessarily raising my voice, but the anger was there. "You could have been killed in a storm that size! Not to mention you were _flying _in it! Angelus, for God's sake, are you listening to me? You worried me half to death!" I sighed as she shrunk back at my words.

"I'm sorry . . . ." she said in an unsure voice, it was barely audible but I heard it nonetheless. I looked at her battered form and mentally smacked myself for lecturing her while she was in this state. Her arms raised themselves so that they were gripping the sides of her arms; it looked as if she was hugging herself. I slowly put my hand on her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. At first it was a small hug, similar to one you would give to your brother or sister, but as her body relaxed she moved her arms so that they were hugging around my waist. "I'm really sorry!" she said a bit louder and I could feel her tears on me as she buried her face into my shoulder.

I sighed, I really didn't mean for her to cry. "It's ok, you did nothing wrong. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm the one who should be sorry." Her tears came to an end but I could still hear her sniffling. I moved her hair to the side so that I could rub her back in soothing circles. She was still soaking but since I was in the same condition I didn't mind. We would probably end up with cold in the morning though.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I'll leave in the morning." Her voice was so broken and empty that I knew what she meant by 'leave'. It meant that I would never see her again. I froze at her sudden statement. I knew that she was only doing this for me but for some reason I felt even worse. My heart froze at the thought of never seeing her again. She had become such a great part in my life that I really didn't want to let her go.

I pulled her back and rested my hand on her cheek, wiping away the dried tears in the process. "Angelus . . ." I started, a little unsure of what to say, "I don't want you to leave." Her expression was a mixture of so many emotions that I couldn't tell what she was thinking. After a while she opened her mouth to protest but didn't get the chance to as I covered it with my own.

At that moment, I finally understood why I didn't want her to leave. I was completely in love with her.

* * *

Me: Hm, maybe I won't make a sequel . . . .

Friend: Why not?

Me: Because I have like, four other fanfics I need to finish.

Friend: YOU'RE MAKING A SEQUEL WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT!

Me: You're evil . . . .

Friend: YUP!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Wow, last chapter . . . .

Friend: Why do you keep making such sad stories? *Sniff*

Me: Shh, don't ruin it!

* * *

*Angelus*

My eyes were frozen open in shock. What just happened? This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening! My lips were being touched with something that I couldn't describe. Was this warmth? I couldn't tell. William had taken a course of action that I never would have expected from him. Even after he had seen my wings, he still helped me. Even after he understood that I wasn't human, he still kissed me.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I slowly curved my own lips to meet his kiss. His hand made its way up to my hair and he started brushing it with his fingers. At this, the kiss deepened. I reached my arms so that I was hugging him from the neck. I let my fingers curl themselves within his chestnut hair. He growled a bit as I played with his hair. It wasn't an angry growl, so I continued to play with it.

After about a minute, we both needed to come up for air. I opened my eyes, not realizing that I had closed them, to look at Will's face. He also had his eyes closed but I could tell that he was listening to everything I did. His forehead touched mine before he lifted his lids to reveal his sapphire eyes.

I looked up at him with confused eyes as he hesitated. I felt like he was about to say something so I stayed quiet. "Angelus," I shivered as he said my name, there was a feeling in the pit of my stomach as he said it, "Let me take you." My eyes widened at his plea. At first I was a little confused as to what he meant by 'take'.

The realization came to me so suddenly that I flinched. He wanted me. This was probably the most difficult decision I had come to face. If I were to give away my virginity then I would never be able to go to Heaven again. I wouldn't be able to see my fellow angel's again, nor be able to hear the word of God. I would be forced to live on Earth forever, seeing as how angels were immortal.

And yet . . . the man in front of me, a man who had taken my heart, was asking me to stay with him. Even though he probably didn't understand what he was asking. "Will . . ." I started as I looked into his bright eyes. I needed his answer, his resolve. "Are you willing to keep me?" I know I sounded a little desperate but I needed to know.

Will lowered his lips right by my ear and whispered, "Marry me, Angelus." His voice was husky, but his words sunk in deeper than anything I could ever imagine. He was begging me to stay and showing me that he loved me in the only way he knew how. I started shaking in fear as resolve settled itself in my heart. I wanted to be with him. This was my home and I wanted to be with him.

"T-take me, Will," I said nervously. If I could be with him forever, then that was OK with me. Will kissed my neck and rubbed circles on my back to try to calm me down. It worked, but I was shaking a bit. He gently pushed me down so that I was laying on my back as he hovered over me.

He leaned in for a kiss but hesitated just before he reached my lips, "I love you . . ." he whispered before taking them. Those three words broke any doubt I had about doing this.

* * *

*William*

The morning sun woke me up as it touched my eyes. I blinked and turned my head to see my white-haired angel next to me. I looked down at Angelus who was sleeping next to me with my arm around her. Her milky skin was practically glowing in the sun as her lips were red from kissing all night. Her white hair was sprawled everywhere, sticking to her naked body. I smiled as I pushed back some of her bangs to see her face clearly.

Her breathing was even as her lips were slightly parted. I looked down at her neck to see red marks everywhere. I used my free hand to trace these marks. I felt happiness well up inside of me as I realized that she was mine. I had been alone so much that it felt strange to have someone beside me.

I leaned over and kissed her forehead. I pulled her closer so that she wouldn't fall off the couch. She didn't wake from my touch but she did relax into it. Last night must have tired her out greatly so it was no wonder that she was still sleeping. I brushed my fingers through her hair as I lost myself in thought. I replayed the events of last night in my mind over and over again so that I wouldn't forget it.

I knew what it meant for Angelus to give up her virginity. It was pretty obvious that she wasn't human, but either way I didn't care. I had lost my virginity to her as well. It was something I was prepared for. I could only hope that I didn't hurt her.

There was a soft sigh to my side and looked over to see Angelus slowly waking up from whatever dream she had. "Good Morning," I whispered in her ear as I kissed her cheek. She smiled before wrapping her arms around me and leaning on my chest. I twirled one of her locks in my fingers as I waited for her to completely wake up.

"Good Morning," she whispered back as she curled up closer to me, "I was scared that it was only a dream." I tightened my hold on her. I was scared of that too. Dreams could trick you through anything and sometimes they were too cruel.

"It wasn't a dream, Angelus." I shifted so that I could see her better, "Now all I need to do is get you a ring." Confusion was showing in her gray eyes.

"Ring?" She asked, sitting up a little so that she was just above me.

I chuckled at her confusion, "If we're going to get married then I would assume that a ring is what we would need." A light crossed her face as her expression went from confusion to utter happiness. She leaned in and kissed me on the lips to which I kissed back.

When we broke apart our lips she leaned her forehead on mine, "I love you, Will." My heart leapt as she said those words so gently. I pulled her in for another kiss, this time a deeper one.

* * *

"I love you too."

*One Month Later*

*Angelus*

The minute I woke up, I knew something was wrong. I didn't feel right, in fact I felt downright sick. I bolted out of bed and ran to the bathroom. There I threw up in the toilet. "Angelus?" William burst in with panic in his voice. I wasn't going to throw up again, but I still felt really tired. "Are you alright?" he asked me as he leaned next to me and checked me over.

I waved him off, "I'm just a little sick, it'll pass." I smiled at him, but he still had a worried expression across his face. He rubbed my back reassuringly and I leaned into him. "It's fine, I'm just sleepy." I whispered. I was really tired. I felt Will's arms carry me back to the bedroom but I didn't protest. I didn't think I could move in the state I was in anyway.

* * *

*Three Months Later*

*William*

I turned around in my bed, unable to sleep. I looked at Angelus who was asleep next to me. She now wore a golden ring on her left ring finger. I smiled as she never took it off even though we were never officially married. I slid my hand over her stomach in order to pull her closer but stopped when I felt something. I looked down at her swelling belly and realized why she had been sick these past few months. I pulled back and covered my mouth with my hand. I was going to be a father!

Angelus and I had been trying to figure out what was wrong with her these past few months, why couldn't we see the obvious? I watched as my fiancée slept peacefully as she unconsciously put a hand on her stomach and rubbed it a bit. I smiled and placed my hand on top of hers. I was going to be a father and Angelus was going to be a mother.

* * *

*Four Months Later*

*Angelus*

I sat in the rocking chair, rubbing my belly fondly, knowing that a child rested with me. William was ecstatic to know that we were going to have a baby so soon. He even built the rocking chair that I was now resting in so that I could relax. I pulled the blanket on my lap closer so that I could keep my baby warm.

Will had taken the liberty of inviting an old friend over to share the news. His name was Mana and apparently he was a clown for the circus. Will and Mana had met a few years ago when Will was looking for work and Mana was looking for his brother. They became fast friends and have been sending letters to each other ever since.

I was very curious as to who this Mana person is. He sounded like a good person, from everything that Will had told me about him. He even let me read some of the letters that he received from Mana. I was intrigued by how much Mana travelled. He seemed to have been everywhere in the world.

There was a soft knock on the door to which William answered immediately. "Mana!" He exclaimed, hugging his friend. I smiled at them fondly and waited for Will to lead him into the living room. It was difficult for me to walk in this condition. William came in with a man dressed in a trench coat and a top hat, "Angelus, this is Mana. Mana, this is Angelus."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said politely, the man smiled from beneath his hat before he removed it and bowed.

"Nice to meet you too, M'lady."

* * *

*One month later*

*William*

It was bad luck. Angelus was in labor on the night that the religion-crazed villagers determined that the child of the devil would be born, which just happened to be the day before Christmas. Simple, unneeded bad luck. Mana had brought the circus doctor with him who was now tending to her as her screams filled the house.

I clasped my hands together and prayed for her to make a safe delivery, I stayed that way for an hour until there was rattling on my front door. It wasn't a storm, it wasn't raining outside. I ran downstairs to see a crowd out of the window. The villagers had gathered. They had gathered to kill my child. My eyes widened at the sight of them trying to break my door down.

I acted as quickly as I could. I pulled the furniture out of the living room and placed it in front of the door. The windows were still partially boarded from that stormy night so I didn't worry about those too much. I heard screams outside, saying to kill the devil's child with any means necessary. I bit my lip and blocked the door as much as I could before rushing upstairs to Angelus.

"Will! What's wrong?" Mana asked in a panicked voice, he rushed over to me and I realized how I must've looked. Scared and crazed.

"The villagers believe that the child of the devil is to be born tonight! They think it's my child!" His brown eyes widened as he heard a slam. They had broken through the front door. I turned back to my friend, "I'll hold them off! Take Angelus and my child and get out of here!" I urged him forward before heading downstairs. The sight of the village mayor stopped me. I stared at him with all the courage I could muster. I was outnumbered and I would most likely not survive this.

"William Anderson," He said simply as he eyed me suspiciously, "I should have known that it would be you to produce the devil-child." I narrowed my eyes. The villagers were Puritans. They were overly-religious and believed that everything in the bible needed to be followed. They had killed my mother based on the suspicion that she was a witch. Ever since they had avoided me entirely, thinking I was just as bad as my mother even though she never did anything.

"Give us the child and you will be forgiven for your sins," The mayor said calmly as he tried to stare me down, "Don't you want to serve God, boy?" I glared down at him. There was no way in Heaven or Hell that they would get my child.

"Get the fuck out of my house," I said as venomously as I could. The mayor signaled the men behind him. They sprang into action as they attacked me. I easily threw them off but more men just kept coming. I lasted about fifteen minutes before they got me into a hold and pushed my head down. The mayor walked up the stairs and past me, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY CHILD!" I roared as I struggled to get out of the grip I was in.

He turned to me with insanity in his eyes, "Do you think your child will be the only one to suffer the consequences?" My eyes widened at his statement. Angelus. He was going to kill Angelus. I struggled even more and even almost broke free until a cloth was placed over my mouth. My muscles instantly relaxed as the drug took over my system. The last thing I heard was, "THEY'RE GONE!" and with a smile I let darkness take me.

* * *

*Angelus*

Pain. That was the only thing I could register right now. After I had given birth to my new baby boy, Mana had taken me out the window and tried to get me to cross the snow. I was barefoot and so my feet were tingling as I held my child closer to my chest in the bundle he was in. I followed Mana as best as I could to get away from the house. I tried to convince myself that Will would be OK, but my hope was fading with each step.

I could feel blood dripping down my dress and onto the snow. I froze. I was making a trail. It wasn't intentional but I was making a trail with my own blood. If that would happen they would get to me and thus, get to my boy. I couldn't let that happen.

"Mana," I said loud enough to get his attention, "please, please take him." I held out my child and the clown took him with care. Although his eyes were looking at me suspiciously. "Go, get him away from here. If I'm with you they'll only find him! Please . . ." I grabbed his sleeve and pleaded with him. I knew he wouldn't abandon me but I couldn't let this happen.

"I can't just leave you here!" I bit my lip and pointed down at the blood dripping off of me. "Angelus . . ." he said worriedly. Mana was such a kind man, and I knew that he would take care of my son.

"Go. I'll never make it." I said sadly as I placed a hand on my baby's cheek, "His name is Allen. Take care of him and when he's older . . ." I paused, trying to think of what he should be told. No, he could never come back here. He would only be in danger. "Tell him that his parents abandoned him. Make sure that he never sets foot inside this village again." Mana gave me a hurt expression as to what I said. He knew what I was doing. I was making sure that he would never have a reason to come looking for us. I was cutting off all possibility of him reaching this cursed village.

I heard shouts behind us as the mob got closer and closer. I urged him forward to which he complied to. I had to work quickly. I stretched my wings out and used them to cover Mana's tracks with snow. I pulled them in slightly before walking toward the mountain. My blood kept dripping as I trudged on, knowing that they would follow me instead of Mana.

It grew darker and darker around me but I kept going. I could hear the angry cries behind me and I knew that I would never make it. I collapsed on the foot of the mountain. The village wasn't in sight but there were torches just behind me. "Sir, she doesn't have the baby!" said one of the villagers.

"I should have known they would have a backup plan, search the area!" shouted the one in charge

"Sir, what about the girl?" There was a pause as they determined what to do with me.

"Just leave her there; she'll never make it anyway." I closed my eyes and waited for the sounds to clear out. An hour passed before the villagers moved on to look elsewhere for Mana and Allen. The winds blew snow on top of me and I could feel ice start to form where my blood was. An angel could never die. They are immortal. That didn't mean that they couldn't feel pain though. I waited for the ice to cover me completely, to lock me in a well-deserved prison. If an angel were to freeze, then there would be no way to breath and no way to move. It was extremely uncomfortable if you were awake. It was a shame that I could stay awake for darkness and tiredness took me.

* * *

*Fifteen Years Later*

"Ah, Allen," said Komui as he took a sip of his coffee. "I have a new mission for you."

The white-haired boy stood at the door and blinked to see Kanda and Lavi in the room as well. "Yes?" he asked as he walked to sit on the couch in front of Komui's desk.

"You see, there is this mountain in Austria where a village lies. About a mile from this village there is a small patch of the mountain that is constantly growing flowers even during winter. I want you, Kanda and Lavi to check it out." Allen blinked and nodded as Komui stood up and handed Allen a file explaining everything in detail. "You will leave tomorrow, any questions?"

**To be Continued -

* * *

**

Me: Last chapter everyone! I hope that you enjoyed it!

Friend: You're making a sequel, right?

Me: . . . .

Friend: YOU PROMISED ME!

Me: OK! OK! I'll get right on it, geez!


End file.
